


The Same Thing, New Again

by kaikim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Former Members, M/M, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaikim/pseuds/kaikim
Summary: Jongin and Sehun go to pick up their friends who've been studying abroad, and it leads to redefining old relationships.





	The Same Thing, New Again

**Author's Note:**

> This was written mid 2014 and never posted anywhere. It was meant to be the beginning of an AU and then in October the member line up changed and I kinda just... stopped lol. Here it is now though!

The air reverberated with the sound of bare feet pounding and sliding across the hard wood floor. There was no music but he continued to dance, building melodies and harmonies in the lines of his arms and writing narrative with the looks on his face. He leaped, arms outstretched, landing for one final spin before he slumped to the ground tired and boneless. He was rolled onto one side, face pressed into the cool floor when he heard it- that soft laugh that barely made any sound but seemed to fill his world. He flipped to face the door- did this room have a door before?- to see a long frame filling the entryway. Why was everything so hazy when it had all just been so clear; he could only catch glimpses of thick thighs and strong arms, of feline eyes and rings on elegant fingers. His ears felt muffled with cotton and he couldn’t see the figures mouth move but he heard the voice clear as day, a voice he craved on a regular basis.

“Do you miss me, sweetheart? You can see me if you’d like, but you have to wake up, Jongin. Jongin, you have to wake up…”

“Jongin!! Are you up?”

Jongin started awake in his bed. The moon light was still dancing through the curtains of the one window in the dorm room. He groaned and rolled himself into his comforter, not wanting to see what time it was and wondering why he wasn’t sleeping anymore. It’d been such a nice dream too, but he was already losing the specifics of what it had been about.

“Jongin?” 

Ah, so that was why he was awake. He scooted until he was facing the bed across from his, his head stuck out of his blanket burrito to face his roommate. He met Sehun’s gaze in silence and watched him blink owlishly. Any irritation he might have had melted away the longer he stared at his childhood friend, a friend who most times felt like a whole lot more.

“Yeah?”

“They get back today. They’ll be landing in a few hours.”

Sehun didn’t have to specify; they both knew he was referring to their group of friends who’d taken part in the university’s exchange program. Admittedly the dynamic had been thrown off with the sudden absence of three people, but the four left behind had adapted well with the knowledge that it was only temporary. And now, four months later, they were finally coming back.

“Jongin. I- I think we should go to greet them at the airport. Just a small ‘welcome back’ surprise, ya know?”

“Yea, sure. Should I call the other guys too? To come with us, I mean.” Jongin wasn’t going to call anyone, but he wanted to feel out if Sehun’s motivation was really what he was saying or if it was more aligned with Jongin’s own intentions.

“…No. No, it’s early in the morning, we shouldn’t wake them up.” _You didn’t have any problem waking me up._ “No we can just go together. It can be like a little date driving thing. I really wanna see… everybody.”

As they both gathered themselves together to head out, Jongin smiled to himself. He had a feeling he wasn’t the only one who’d spent the night with vague dreams of cat eyes and soft smiles.

╔╗

“I. Am. Freezing. Sehun, why didn’t you bring a blanket?”

“Hey, don’t start on me. I didn’t realize that we wouldn’t be able to hang around the waiting area this late at night until we were halfway here, and _I told you that,_ ok Mr. Driver? You could have pulled over at any rest stop and bought a blanket.”

Jongin huffed into his hands, breath visible in the crisp October air, and leaned against the post outside the doors to the baggage claim area.

“Yeah, well. I didn’t want us to be late. They don’t know we’re coming so if we’d missed them-”

“I know.” Sehun watched Jongin out of the corner of his eye, taking in the thin hoodie and jeans. His eyes lingered on the ratty hem of the shirt for a few seconds before he unzipped his own jacket. “Just get in here.”

He’d hardly finished speaking before Jongin sped over into the offered warmth. He moved so fast it almost seemed like he’d teleported into Sehun’s embrace.

“Thanks.” Jongin’s voice drifted from where he was tucked under Sehun’s chin.

“No problem.” At times like this, with Jongin close, his arms wrapped tight around Sehun in the warmth of the jacket, Sehun felt that maybe his recent growth spurt was a good thing. Maybe being taller didn’t necessarily mean they couldn’t snuggle, even if the snuggling felt a lot different from when he could practically hide inside Jongin’s hugs. 

Lost in his own thoughts he didn’t notice the automatic doors of the airport sliding open until Jongin was out of his arms and halfway across the sidewalk. All concerns and insecurities jumped to the side immediately in favor of racing to hug everyone before Jongin could.

“Minseok! Lu Han, Tao, over here!”

Lu Han reacted first, arms flying out to catch hold of Sehun. “Whoa, whoa, did you get even _taller_? What sort of supernatural vitamins do you eat?” 

Sehun felt the giddiness slide off his face at the mention of his height, but it was back in place before Lu Han released him from the hug. Minseok didn’t notice either, busy cooing over how well Jongin looked, only looking up to say hello to Sehun while Lu Han briefly acknowledged Jongin. Sehun released a small sigh of relief that no one seemed to see his slip up. He wanted this to be a happy reunion and he knew all that would grind to a halt if his friends thought he wasn’t ok. And yet, Tao saw it all and as soon as Lu Han let go of Sehun he hijacked their conversation, flinging one arm over the younger boy and pulling him to the parking lot.

“Alright, Huna, I know you don’t have a car but I bet you’ve got Nini’s car keys; help me put my things in the trunk!” 

Sehun brightened considerably curled into Tao’s slightly larger frame as he led the way to Jongin’s Elantra, Minseok and Lu Han trailing behind chattering happily about not having to rent a car. Jongin followed with a small smile. As happy as he was to see Minseok and Lu Han again he was more pleased with the sight of his two favorite people arm in arm leading the way, and if he was bothered that Sehun and Tao hadn’t spoken to him once since the group reunited, it didn’t show.

╚╝

Jongin slumped over his statistics book and suppressed his desire to groan, lest he disturb the whole library. This chapter on graphing distributions was going to consume his soul, he was sure of it. He was in the middle of trying to phase the information from the book into his brain by pressing his face harder and harder into its pages when a slam against his work table made him jerk up to see a short man wearing the wildest print he’d ever seen on a collared shirt. Jongdae pushed his glasses higher on his nose and adjusted the bow tie around his neck as he slid into the seat across from Jongin, a slight smirk on his lips. They sat in silence for a moment, Jongdae opening up his notebook and flipping through pages of college rule, seemingly prepared to focus on his work. Jongin was about ready to ask if there was any particular reason Jongdae felt the need to drop all his textbooks on the table when Jongdae cut him off, looking up and taking his glasses off before folding his hands over his notes.

“You seem a little tired, Jongin. Could it possibly be because you and Sehun got up at o’dark thirty to go get _our_ friends from the airport?”  
Jongin winced, knowing he and Sehun had been caught. He opened his mouth to apologize only to be cut off again, Jongdae waving his hand as if to brush his explanations away.

“No, its fine, really. I’m aware that your boner for Tao is rivaled only by your boner for Sehun, and that Sehun asking you to drive up and see Tao had only one possible outcome. Still, a text or some warning would have been nice. I woke up to Lu Han making Minseok breakfast and pointedly leaving none for me because I didn’t come welcome him back. Minseok doesn’t even live with us; he was spooning the food into tupperwares.” 

Jongin made some noise between a squeak and a snort, unable to decide if he wanted to protest Jongdae’s claims that he had a boner for anyone or if he wanted to laugh at Lu Han using his roommate as an excuse to make Minseok breakfast. In the end he choked and had to throw back the contents of an entire water bottle; he only realized it had been Jongdae’s water after he remembered how to breathe.

“Don’t worry Jongin, there’s no need to be that upset. I’m glad you realize how horrible your actions were; I’ll let you make it up to me. You can start by buying me a new bottle of water. In fact, make it a venti iced Americano with a pump of hazelnut. I’ll watch your stuff for you while you run down to the library café.”

Only a small sigh escaped as Jongin dug his wallet out of his bag and headed for the stairs. Jongdae was a mess, but he was good company. Jongin hadn’t been getting much done anyway, and maybe a caffeine break was what he needed. 

╔╗

Sehun sat cross-legged on his bed, back to the headboard as he picked at a loose thread in his sheets. He could feel Tao watching him from where he was seated at the foot of the bed and resolutely stared down. He’d hoped his first real meet up with the older boy would happen outside his dorm, preferably when he was dressed and chipper with his bangs pushed back in the way he knew made him look sexy. Not here, in dingy fluorescent lighting, still in pjs and grumpy because when Jongin had back hugged him goodbye his chin had barely reached Sehun’s shoulder.

“Huna~ Huna are you really not going to look at me?”

Sehun glanced up at Tao’s face, but whipped his head away the moment he took in the soft let’s-talk-about-it smile the other had on. He could feel his eyes welling up already and he refused to cry over something so stupid.

“There, I looked. Are you happy now?”

Tao shook his head and laughed a loud, a full rich laugh that startled Sehun into looking up at him again. Tao reached forward to grasp Sehun’s ankles and pulled, manhandling lanky limbs until Sehun was sitting sideways in his lap, head cradled against his shoulder.

“Aw, Huna. You’ve got the body of a grown man but you’re still such a child.”

Sehun grimaced a bit when Tao mentioned his body but his face quickly jumped from irritated to petulant. “I am not a child.”

Tao tapped one finger against his lower lip. “You’re pouting.”

Sehun immediately sucked the lip into his mouth, kneading at it with his teeth. He saw Tao’s eyes go dark for a second and tried to capture the moment, swiping his tongue across his mouth. Tao started to lean forward before pulling back, chuckling at Sehun’s groan of frustration.

“Just like a child. Don’t be impatient, we can do that later. We really do need to talk, Huna; you’re unhappy and it’s worth fixing. Are you upset because you’re taller than Jongin now?” 

“It’s a stupid.”

“Even if it’s a silly thing to be fixated on, your feelings are not stupid. It’s how you feel and that alone makes it valid.”

Tao paused to allow Sehun a chance to speak. He really did want to discuss the issue but he felt that he’d pushed enough; if Sehun didn’t open up he’d have to let it go. For now. A soft hiccup caught his attention and he cradled Sehun closer.

“It’s just,” Sehun began, voice watery and thick, “we’ve never had to talk about or label anything between us because it flowed. We worked well together, played well together, and when we hugged we fit together like puzzle pieces. And we still fit together, but now he’s the one who gets swallowed up in my hugs. It’s nice, but… I liked being babied. He still takes care of me but it’s…”

“It’s different, Huna. And that’s ok.”

“I know.”

“And it bothers you with how different it is. And that’s ok too.”

Sehun peered up at Tao, and even if he seemed hopeful he mostly looked suspicious.

“It is! It’s perfectly fine. You like being held a certain way and someone you’ve always cared about and been able to rely on can’t hold you that way anymore. It’s bothersome. But you can’t keep moping like this; Jongin’s gonna notice and he’s gonna start to think it’s his fault and that’s not fair. Besides, you haven’t outgrown me yet. You’re always gonna be my baby.”  
Sehun wouldn’t look up, but this time Tao didn’t mind; he could see Sehun’s cheeks rounding out from his smile. Inspired by the Wonder Girls poster on the wall, he rocked the boy in his arms and wiggled around, singing out with no regard for pitch or volume.

“Se! Hun! My baby~ Huna, be my baby! Don’t you know I really love you? You can curl up under me anytime~ Hun! Ah! My baby~ Sweet Sehun, my baby-”

“Alright, alright, stop singing! Leave it to Yenny and Sunye, please, there’s a reason they got paid to sing and you don’t.” Sehun punched at Tao until he stopped; hearing Sehun’s giggle though, Tao felt every hit was worth it.

╚╝

Jongin trudged up two flights of stairs, over to his work desk, and flopped into his chair.

“Wow you look miserable. I want to ask why you’re back so quickly, or where the hell my coffee is, but my good friend, caring older brother senses are tingling and so prevent me from being a total ass. What’s up?”

“Thank you so much for that overwhelming display of concern.” Jongin grunted and pushed himself off the table until he was sitting hunched over. “I took the stairs down to stretch my legs, realized that the café is closed, went to take the elevator back and found it’s out of order.”

“Well, dang.”

“Jongdae. Now I’m frustrated with school, I don’t have any caffeine, and I had to do extra physical activity that I was not mentally prepared for. I’m not even tired, I’m just irritated.”

Jongdae stood, silent save for the shuffling of papers as he packed first his own bag and then Jongin’s. He draped the tan messenger bag over his own shoulder and pushed Jongin’s backpack back into the younger’s space before walking around the table towards the stairwell.

“If you think you can prepare your mind to go back down the stairs, I’ll take you to that coffee shop you like, my treat.”

Jongin snatched his things as he stumbled out of the chair and across the library’s gray carpet- with free food on the table no one had to tell him anything twice.

Twenty minutes, two bus changes, and one harrowing experience with an elderly woman and her large umbrella later, Jongdae and Jongin found themselves comfortably squished into Jongin’s favorite corner booth. The coffee shop was part library, part bookstore; shelves of books separated the booths and individual easy chairs for the patrons to read at their leisure and buy if particularly interesting. If anyone asked, Jongin had an entire backstory prepared explaining how he came to love his favorite booth; the story is long and elaborate about the books on the shelves and contains no hint of the truth. The truth is that the first time he’d been there Sehun sat next to him and knocked a heavy book into the adjacent sitting area on accident and when Jongin went around to apologize he found himself face to face with Tao for the first time.

Tao had stared impassively while Jongin stammered apologies. When Jongin had finally rambled his way into silence Tao simply turned to where Sehun was peaking around the bookshelf to ask softly if he always let his friend speak for him after his mistakes. Before either Sehun or Jongin could respond defensively his lips had curled into a grin that branded itself on the back of Jongin’s eyelids and he continued _“I see why you would. He’s cute when he’s protective.”_ Sehun’d invited himself to sit in Tao’s area, nodding along affirmatively, fully prepared to converse over how cute Jongin was. The relationship between the two childhood friends had been just beginning to change and while Sehun and Jongin never discussed what they were (still hadn’t discussed it), Sehun never seemed to tire of telling other people how he thought the world of his best friend. Jongin had joined the conversation quickly to redirect it with little luck, but it had made Tao a permanent fixture in their lives, bringing Lu Han and Minseok with him.

“Thank you very much.”

Jongin startled at the sound of Jongdae’s voice, only then noticing the waitress retreating away from their table and the two steaming drinks she’d left behind. 

“I didn’t order anything yet?”

“I know, and really you should be groveling to get back into my good graces, but you’re clearly preoccupied so I ordered for the both of us while you stared off into the distance. I’m going to drink this Americano now, you can start on your Dirty Chai Latte, and try to come up with a good enough excuse to get out of the heart to heart we’re about to have. Fair warning- I didn’t believe a word of that “Jongdae, I’m just tired and frustrated with school” bit you went through back at the library and I’m mostly convinced that it’s got to do with Tao and Sehun, so its gonna have to be a really good excuse. Or the truth.”

Jongdae stared pointedly over the rim of his cup as he sipped his Americano at Jongin’s side profile. Jongdae was probably the person Jongin was closest to in their friend group, outside of Sehun and Tao. The first semester of his freshman year, back before Sehun had transferred from his out of state university out of homesickness, Jongin had walked onto the school grounds full of determination and with zero friends. Jongdae and his best friend, Baekhyun had taken Jongin under their wings quickly despite having very little in common. They’d been his support system, and honestly if there was anyone Jongin wanted to talk his feelings out with it would be one of them.

“Don’t bother trying to get anything out of me. I don’t have any excuses, but I’m not really sure what the truth is either. I don’t really have any words for what’s going on, I just feel. I don’t know, off? That’s not right either; I feel fine but I also feel like it would be very easy to suddenly not be fine. I feel insecure. Precarious. And it’s not because of Sehun or Tao.”

Jongin tacked that last sentence on quickly, to make sure he and Jongdae were on the same page. When he looked over to see his older friend’s reaction, all he saw was Jongdae tapping away at his phone screen.

“You’re the one who demanded I open up, and you’re not even going to listen?”

“Oh, I’m listening. I’m also texting Tao welcome back, and asking him if he’s with Sehun since Sehun isn’t answering his phone, and then mentioning that it’s nothing serious just that you left me at the school library saying that you were in general feeling a little insecure, and that I’m kinda worried and would like them to keep an eye on you. Oh, and also that you’re on your way to your favorite coffee shop, in fact I think you’re probably there by now, and it looked like you were crying on your way out.”

The Dirty Chai hit the wrong pipe immediately and Jongin spluttered as Jongdae gathered up his things once again.

“I didn’t leave you at the library; we’re here together right now! You didn’t even try to call Sehun, you- why are you snitching?! I never cried!”

Jongdae handed him a napkin to wipe his face and then came around to hug him while he still sat in his chair before holding his face in his hands and leaning down so they were eye level.

“It doesn’t matter that I didn’t call Sehun, we both know he turned his phone off the minute he realized he was alone with Tao. And that lie won’t get found out anytime soon because we both also know that the moment Tao tells Sehun that The Kim Jongin is sitting in the place where the three of you first met – alone and emotionally distressed- they are both going to fly down here like bats out of hell without checking anything else. Which is why I really gotta get going.” Jongdae pats his cheek twice as he stands and turns to leave, but Jongin grabs his hand before he can get very far.  
“Literally what am I going to say to them? I hardly said anything to you.”  
“You can figure out what to say by asking yourself a few questions before they get here. Jongin, why did you let Tao into your room to see Sehun and then leave to go to the library knowing you were too tired to work? Knowing that you wanted to stay there with them? I love what a giver you are. It’s one of your best qualities, but you go a little too far sometimes, and you’re gonna have to let that martyr complex go if things are gonna work out between the three of you.”  
And then Jongdae is out the door, and Jongin is left to ponder his own motivations.  
╔╗  
Sehun gripped the handle over the window of the passenger door as Tao hit a sharp right through a yellow light. He was starting to regret having given the older boy Jongin’s spare set of car keys but knew better than to complain. He didn’t have a license, the closest taxi on the interactive website was 40 minutes away, and it had seemed like the only reasonable option through the haze of concern that gripped him as Tao read each of the texts from Jongdae out loud with growing distress. Jongin hated crying in front of anyone and avoided it carefully, even with them, so Jongdae was probably just exaggerating. It wouldn’t leave their minds though because Jongdae loved Jongin as much as they did (differently, but with equal fervor) and if he’d phrased it that way he’d done it for a reason. Sehun was pulled out of his thoughts by Tao muttering to himself in the driver’s seat when they were forced to stop at a red light not even 500 feet from the parking lot outside of the café.

“I shouldn’t have let him go when I showed up. I should’ve said something when he asked if I was there for Sehun and then just walked out; I should’ve stopped him, I could’ve…”

Sehun reaches over to pat at Tao’s thigh, drawing him out of his thoughts.

“Don’t beat yourself up so much; we needed that talk.” Sehun smiles at him steadily until Tao relaxes a bit and begins to smile back. They both see the light turn green out of the corner of their eyes and face forward, Tao nodding.

“No point in dwelling. Let’s go get our boy.”

They head for their corner immediately after walking in and when they arrive at their booth they find Jongin sitting with his chai clutched in his hands and two fresh hot chocolates sitting across from him.

“Did you just speed into the parking lot and _drift_ into a parking spot in my car? My baby is an Elantra. She’s not meant for that!”

They both ignore him as he continues on about the specifications of his Not Race Car, Sehun pulling the latte out of his hands so Tao can pull him carefully out of the booth by both wrists. Sehun slides into the seat behind him and then turning to grip Jongin’s hips, pulls him back down into the seat. He tucks Jongin close to his hip while Tao, sitting on his other side, begins rearranging their drinks to match the new seating pattern and thinks to himself that maybe Tao was right about this new size difference between him and Jongin being perfectly okay.

Jongin had recognized that they weren’t listening to his rant and was sitting in silence with his arms crossed as the two situated themselves. Finally situated they both turned slightly inward to focus their attention on him and waited for him to speak.

“Well, as you can see, I’ve not been crying. If you were worried, I’m sorry Jongdae lied.”

Sehun frowns at that. “What do you mean _if_ we were worried?”

“Sehun, are you really going to hang on to semantics after drag racing through town for nothing? We should be planning revenge on Jongdae for lying.”

“No, I agree with Sehun. You might not have been literally crying, but between Jongdae saying you felt insecure and now you sitting here, acknowledging that we broke several traffic laws to get to you but still hedging around our affection for you, I think we can hold off on revenge plots for a bit longer.”

Jongin looked from Tao to Sehun and back again, Jongdae’s martyr comment replaying in his mind. He scrunched his face up, realizing that he was assuming a lot for no reason.

“So you know how when the three of us watch dramas, you guys always get pissed around episode 7 when one of the main characters decides that they have to sacrifice and walk away from happiness for the best interest of everyone else around them? And I always argue that they have a good point, and then Sehun calls them a noble idiot and Tao threatens to handcuff us all together if any one of us decided to run off instead of facing our obstacles as a unit?”

Sehun leans into Jongin’s side even closer. “We have lived in the same room for months. If the next sentence out of your mouth is that you’re sick and you were putting off treatment until Tao got back and now you’re leaving us for some hospital in Jeju I swear…”

Jongin laughs loud before covering his mouth and coughing to swallow the sound. He reaches for each of their hands and shakes them lightly, careful not to jostle the table and the room temperature drinks.

“No, no, I’m not sick. I’m just pretty convinced that as nice as this thing between Sehun and I is and as wonderful as whatever’s happening between Tao and I is,” he says, squeezing each of their fingers gently in turn, “the thing that’s growing between the two of you is more substantial. It’s more unique, more intimate. And I care about you both very much, and don’t want you to stunt the whatever’s growing between you two because I’m always there in the way. I’m not really sure how things are gonna turn out, that’s all. I feel a little unsteady, and I don’t think that’s gonna go away until we set down some boundaries, define our relationships.

Admittedly, running away quietly and waiting for the day you two sat down and told me you were dating wasn’t the best option. Jongdae thinks we should talk, and so he forced the issue a bit.”

Jongin starts to feel a bit nervous, glancing back and forth between his friends. He was so sure he’d figured out what his problem was, that he’d articulated it perfectly well, but they were both staring at him incredulously. 

“What about what I said do you guys not get?”

“Allow me to repeat myself and maybe run over the situation again,” Tao begins slowly, “we both are sitting on the same side of the booth where the three of us met for the first time after we both broke several traffic laws to get to you because we both care about you. We both got here because we worked together to chase you down because a trusted friend told the both of us that you needed us.

_You_ and I have a thing, Sehun and I have a thing, _you_ and Sehun have a thing; you and Sehun woke up at ass o’clock this morning to come get me. I’ve written you both _joint_ love letters every week that I’ve been gone-”

 

“Wait, those were love letters?!”

“Jongin, you know they were love letters; you literally flushed head to toe red every time you read one of them. I took pictures of it every time, I have proof. You insisted it wasn’t enough to keep them in our desk and decorated an empty box to look like a book and stored them all on our bookshelf tied up in a ribbon; it was adorable.”

Tao holds his free hand up before Jongin can turn on Sehun out of defensive embarrassment, eyeing the light flush that’s already covering his cheeks. “Okay, we’re gonna come back to that Pictures of Jongin Flushed all over thing and when we go back to your dorm later I want to see this secret book but for now there’s more important things to go over. Namely that the three of us should be slowly transitioning from “friends who flirt” to “literal boyfriends” but Jongin seems to be under the impression that only two us will be getting together and that he won’t be included.”

Sehun can tell that Jongin’s starting to get a bit overwhelmed because his grip on his fingers is starting to slacken, so he gives the smaller man’s hand a squeeze.

“Jongin? we know three people all being together isn’t exactly conventional, but I thought we were on the same page. We’re sorry for not asking clearly, but are you okay with that? With us?”

Tao tightens his grip too and adds on “Do you need time to think it over? Would you rather be alone or would you like us to stay with you quietly?”

“When have either of you ever been quiet,” Jongin huffs with a small laugh. “No, I don’t need time to think, I’m just a little surprised. I… I sorta hoped but it just seemed so surreal that I decided I was overanalyzing. That you two were… that you were just trying to keep me in the loop so I wouldn’t feel left out.” He smiles softly. “Well, if we’re all on the same page now, why don’t we just finish defining the relationship?”

 

“If you’re asking Sehun and I to be your official boyfriends, my answer is yes.”

“That is exactly what I’m asking.”

“Then I’m a yes too. Obviously. Of course. Duh.”

Sehun and Tao share a look before reaching for each other, cuddling Jongin into their hug. They’d all looked forward to reconnecting when Tao got back but none of them had expected this, least of all Jongin. He knew he’d have to work on assuming less and communicating more and with the two men beside him. Somehow he was sure that they’d be able to make it work.


End file.
